Let The Right One In
by LesMisLover88
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a quiet girl who lives in a trailer park with her abusive father and her pregant mother. Blaine Anderson is a happy-go-lucky boy who can't help but try and reach out to Quinn. What will happen? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey! I've been having all of these Quiane feels, so I decided to write this. This is slightly based off of several works that I've read, and a few other things. So, I love Quinn and Blaine. They're my OTP crack-ship. My OTP is Klaine, though, so don't freak out, Klaine fans!**

**So, basically, the setting is that Quinn isn't a cheerleader, and Blaine isn't gay, and his father isn't an ass hole. The Beth thing never happened, and Quinn was never a cheerleader. Oh, and Blaine has a little sister, because little sisters rock. I would know. I am one. They're both part of Glee club. Kurt may or may not find someone by the end of this fic. It'll be either Kum (Surt?) or Sebastian/Kurt. No Kurtofsky.**

**I'm not RIB. If I was, Rachel and Quinn wouldn't have ANY scenes together as not to give FaBoring shippers any more crappy ammunition, and Quinn would have had an actual storyline in Season 3, not that shit that RIB gave her. Oh, and Quinn would be a natural blonde. But I think she is.**

**Enjoy!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Quinn Fabray opened her eyes, sat up in bed, and turned off her alarm. She wanted to stay in bed for a few more minutes, but her father hit her when she was late for school. Quinn shut her eyes and cursed herself for thinking about it when she had promised herself not to let it bother her anymore.

Climbing out of bed, Quinn quickly made her bed and walked over to the wardrobe that the family shared. She changed into a peasant blouse, jeans, and sneakers, and tiptoed to the bathroom, bumping into the T.V. and the couch along the way. It was hard to see, because Quinn couldn't put on a light without waking up her mother and father, and her father would be even worse if she woke him up.

After washing her face, brushing her teeth, and doing her hair, Quinn stumbled back to her bed and looked out the small window that overlooked the rest of the Fabray's neighborhood. Trailer after trailer was lined up in the small plot of land that had been nicknamed "The Crap Hole" by most of Lima, Ohio's non-trailer park residing population. To Quinn, though, it was home. Everything about the family's small trailer, from the creaking floors to the chipping paint, had been Quinn's home for the last two years.

Quinn checked her clock. 6:30. Back when she was a sophomore, this would have been an absurdly early time to wake up, but Quinn had gotten better, stricter study habits since then, and found that waking up early and studying lead to better grades. Better grades were what were going to get her out of Lima, and the blonde was determined to get the hell out of Lima, even if it meant waking up before the sun was up.

Grabbing her backpack, the seventeen year old made her way into the small, cramped kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. She opened her advanced calculus book, but found herself thinking about other things.

Quinn could remember what things had been like before her family had moved into the trailer park. Her father had been a successful worker in an insurance company, and her mother had been a doting housewife. Quinn shook her head in disgust as she remembered her mother's desire to be nothing more than a stay-at-home fifties housewife. Quinn had had a happy, carefree life, as an A student, and a Glee club member.

But, then, her father had been fired. Apparently, the company had needed to let a few people though, and Russell had made the cut. When that happened, he started drinking more, and began to throw a few insults at his wife and daughter. Telling his wife that she needed to work out more, or yelling at his daughter that she would never be good for anything except for cooking and cleaning. Finally, one night, he actually hit Quinn.

Quinn was shocked. Russell apologized right after he did it, saying that he'd lost his temper. But it happened again and again. Russell never apologized anymore. Quinn suspected that he also hit his now-pregnant wife, but Quinn spent so much time holed up in her room studying or practicing for Glee club that she was never present for his displays of anger towards the woman who had stuck by him when he lost his job and became a drunk. Although Quinn didn't think that Russell had made any attempts to get back in the insurance business, Quinn suspected that he had gotten a job as a con-artist.

The creeping sun caused Quinn to snap out of her thoughts. She looked at her watch. 7:00. She would need to grab her coat and walk to the bus stop before 7:30, and she hadn't even had breakfast yet! She grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet and swallowed it down in three bites, then washed it down with some milk. Putting on her coat as she went, she rushed out the door and ran down the block as not to miss the bus. Just as she was catching her breath, the bus rolled down the street, and Quinn walked on to the bus, silent and sullen faced amidst the lively chatter of her classmates.

She sat down, leaned against the window, and closed her eyes for a moment. A lone tear rolled down her pretty face, but, to Quinn's relief, everyone was too caught up in their own conversation to notice her misery.

Quinn wiped the tear away and looked at her sneakers. All she wanted was someone to care about her, to feel the first rush of affection that she'd felt since her father lost his job.

**Like? Hate? Review, but please, no flames.**

**The next chapter will be from Blaine's point of view. Please note that he's not going to be a popular jerk in this story. I'm sorry, I just find "sweet, happy-go-lucky person reaches out to damaged person" a lot more romantic than "nerd finds love with popular a-hole." Blaine's still his sweet, charismatic self.**

**This chapter was fairly pointless, but it gave an introduction on Quinn's life.**

**Peace out- Lesmislover88**


End file.
